


In The Woods Somewhere

by thenotyetpublishedpen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot, Werewolf Bites, Werewolf Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenotyetpublishedpen/pseuds/thenotyetpublishedpen
Summary: What if the mark of Draco's arm that he scared people with in Half Blood Prince was not a Dark Mark.... but a werewolf bite?I wrote this in July of 2015 and just recently found it again so I'm posting it.
Kudos: 16





	In The Woods Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> I condemn JKR’s transphobic views. As a member of the LGBT community I fully support my trans siblings. Trans women are women, trans men are men, and non-binary people are valid in their identity. They deserve love, support, and respect. With my fan fiction work I aim to tell the stories of characters who weren’t primary characters within the original work and increase the representation of marginalized identities, whether that be gender, sexuality, or race. The Harry Potter world as a whole does belong to JKR, but the stories we create from it belongs to us: the readers.

“I’m only going on a walk, mother, leave me alone!” Draco said, closing the door behind him as he walked into the cool night air. It was shit. Everything was going absolutely wrong.

His mother’s face when she told him that his father was in Azkaban came into his mind unbidden and unwanted. She treated him like such a child sometimes. Draco wanted to scream at her that he was an adult. Or nearly there, anyways. She didn’t need to visit him at school, sit on his bed in the dormitories and tell him that his father would be gone for a while. Comforting him like a child whose favorite owl had died. Like he was confused after waking from a nightmare.

The problem was that, if this was a nightmare, he was positive he had not woken up. Draco pulled his cloak tighter, ignoring the creeping chill that ran up his back with the rustle of trees around him. Wind. It was just the wind. And he was stupid to think otherwise. Still, he touched his wand through his cloak pocket, just to make sure it was there. 

It was strange, his father not being home. As much as the man ignored him and often ridiculed him, he was used to him just being there. It felt safe to know that if he messed up too badly, got into too much trouble, his father would make sure he got out of it unscathed. He always did. On top of all of that, Draco’s pride itched. There was a rash of shame there. His father was in Azkaban.  _ Azkaban.  _ How in Merlin’s name would he be able to face his classmates when school came in the fall? Potter would probably love this, absolutely relish in mocking him for it. Draco made a mental note to learn some new hexes that might come in handy for shutting that boy’s ridiculous half-blood mouth. At least when classes rolled around, though, he wouldn’t have to listen to his mother cry anymore.

The sense of being watched pulled at Draco’s spine and he quickly looked over his shoulder. No one was there. Of course there wasn’t. Why would someone be following him? He pulled out his wand anyways, just to be safe.

In the woods, an owl hooted an eerie call. This late night walk no longer felt like a good idea. Draco felt like he needed to leave. He needed to go home right now. This was not fun anymore and walking was making him more anxious than he felt sitting at home, listening to his mother’s worried pacing. 

Without knowing why, Draco ran.

The bright moon chased him. It was an eye, stalking him through the night. Just as Draco’s rational side began to take over, urging him to calm this ridiculous panic, he heard it. Footsteps. Four lithe feet quickly approaching behind him. A dog. He told himself. It was just a dog that chased him simply because he ran. The beast tripped him in a very human way. 

Draco might as well have been clutching an ordinary stick. Everything he had been taught at Hogwarts disappeared from his mind as his body hit the ground. Not even able to gain enough control of his body to scream, Draco rolled onto his back and looked at his captor. 

The moon was too bright. Why couldn’t clouds cover it, hiding the grizzly face and bloody jaws of the wolf looming in front of him. Its soulless gray eyes were strangely human and seemed to laugh. If Draco was less terrified he might have taken that lift of its dripping lips to be a smile. 

“P-professor Lupin?” He said in a choked sob, naming the only werewolf he knew. 

The beast snarled and stepped closer. Draco could feel its breath on his skin. Could hear the rip of his cloak. Could feel its teeth sink horribly into his left arm before the world faded as he passed out.


End file.
